


but does anyone notice? but does anyone care?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Depression, Disenchanted, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville, Help, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sooooooo sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda a vent, Kissing but cute, Love, M/M, Music, Past Addiction, Past Suicide Attempt, Sad, Song fics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talking, helena., im a mess, lyrics, platonic, sometimes i lose control, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gee doesn't want Frank to go.Frankie doesn't realise how much he means to him.Title from Early Sunsets over MonroevilleI need to get myself a Gerard... <3





	1. The world will never break me

**Author's Note:**

> For tw's check tags please x
> 
> So I got the idea by listening to Early Sunsets over Monroeville by mcr which fucks me up every time - it's a beautiful song and I love the melodic guitar. And I was thinking too much :(
> 
> The introduction makes me cry every time :')
> 
> Random: when I was tagging the relationship it auto corrected Iero to oreo lol idek why I'm saying this but okay :)

The wind was blowing his hair behind him,

the sun was rising and embraced the once black sky in light,

the metal barrier was cold

against his trembling palms 

sunlight was warm on his face.

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts 

momentarily 

as he heard footsteps approaching 

_**jump! do it you worthless piece of shit** _

_**no one will miss you** _

_**disgusting** _

_**weak** _

_**useless.** _

* * *

 

"Frank?" Gerard soft voice cut through the static in the smaller boy's head.

"What are you doing here?"

Frank was shocked to feel sudden tears on his cheeks.

"Nothing...." he whispered.

"Pardon?" Gerard called out to his terrified friend.

"Why do you care?" Frank was crying now.

"Don't go Frankie, you, Ray and Mikey saved my life - I can't lose you... Please."

Frank heard Gerard's voice crack.

"Gee, you'll have Ray and Mikey though." 

Gerard's heart broke - "But you're my Frankie, Ray and Mikey aren't you. Just like you aren't them."

"I never deserved you!" Frank shouted. 

"You always deserved me." Gee said softly.

Frank finally broke down and allowed Gerard to lift him up over the bridge barrier.

The young guitarist was 

no longer falling victim to the wind

or the metal

or the pain

or the agony

or his head.

He felt solid concrete underneath his calloused fingertips,

under his knees,

he felt his heart beat.

Gerard embraced his hurting friend.

"I love you Frankie," he whispered in Frank's ear, and pressed a gentle kiss to his friend's salty cheeks.

"Thank you..."

Frank, the boy with the black hair, the scorpion tattoo on his neck looked up at his friend.

"Why Gee?" Frank croaked, frowning.

"For saving my life and for saving yourself."

"But you saved me!" Tears welled in his chocolate eyes.

Gerard coughed, trying to compose himself "You let me lift you up off the edge Frankie."

Then, once again, Gerard embraced his best friend tightly, and whispered I love you and thank yous and

"We'll survive this, I promise..."

* * *

 

Gerard walked Frank back to the trailer, holding the guitarist close as he did so,

vowing to protect the young boy from the danger in his head.

 


	2. Can you hear me? Are you near me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard talks to Frank about what happened and Frank hugs Gee.

Frank collapsed onto the bench in the bus, tears still falling down his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry Gee." Frank whispered. 

"No," Gerard walked to Frank and held the crying boy's face in his hands, "I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you wanted to leave. Don't you dare apologise, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Can you just hold me, please?"

Gerard let the small guitarist curl up in his arms, playing with Frank's hair he gently asked "When did all this start?"

Frankie looked into his friend's eyes and hesitated.

"I just think.. I don't know - it just wouldn't stop. I... I was so scared Gee. So scared."

Gerard held Frank tighter and traced the lines of his scorpion tattoo. 

"Why didn't you..." Gerard trailed off.

He knew why Frank didn't come to him - but he had to hear it. 

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Frank wrung his hands and drummed his fingers on Gerard's hip. 

"You were dealing with your own shit. I didn't want you to worry about me," Frank whispered. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard was crying now, his tears staining Frank's sweater. 

"You saved me Gee, I love you."

"We saved each other Frankie. I am eternally grateful for you. I love you so much." 

"Will you hold me for a little longer?" 

Gerard nodded and watched the boy in his arms drift into sleep. 

He pressed a soft kiss to his temple and smiled sadly. 

 

* * *

And so the boys protected each other from their own heads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay alive. Please.
> 
> If you relate to Frank, please I beg of you, talk to someone - it really helps. Just to know that someone's there and they love you. Your cousin, your friend, a teacher, a relative.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourself frens x
> 
> (some days I just want to disappear  
> I'm dumb like I triggered myself while writing this and now I'm feeling really shitty again smart move me)


End file.
